Slaves
by UnicornGiggles
Summary: A slave named David seeks help from his guard, Arnel, when the King decides to make him his new concubine. But Arnel has a secret...
1. Chapter One  David

**_This story is actually named 'Sex Slaves' but I was worried that FF wouldn't accept such a blatent title. _**

**_Anyway, this is an AU, and I actually really hate those. The reason I wrote this is because it was originally a graphic novel short that I wrote and even began designing, but sadly my artistic talents are laughable at best. But I really liked the story, so I put it into word format, at which I am semi-confident of producing._**

**_Whilst this story seems to mostly focus on my favourite subject - Rimmer/Lister slash - I actually wrote this with the Cat mostly in mind. I have a few unfinished fanfictions, most of which won't ever be finished, with the Cat as the main character and I always end up getting bored or throwing R/L slash into it for no reason. So to make up for it, I've given the Cat a proper sub-plot. And a teensy bit of a nice personality. Almost. When he feels like it._**

**_Anyway, here are the first few chapters of 'Sex Slaves'. More to follow! And a warning: This contains Cat/Kris mulch. Bleh..._**

**Chapter One - David**

In the land of Felisanya there was a handsome young man who became King purely by a twist of fate. The previous King's wife failed to produce a son by him before his untimely death in battle. After much argument amongst the High Council, the eldest son of the King (_via_ one of his many concubines) was chosen as the most suitable heir. The son, imaginatively named Cat, was crowned King at a mere thirteen-years-old, and there began his life of physical indulgence. By the age of twenty-one he had acquired over a hundred concubines himself, and very likely several lovers not officially announced.

"And yet you say you're bored?" the King's head concubine huffed, rolling over in his bed to reach for a drink of water.

"Aw, baby! Don't take it personally," Cat grinned. Kristine was by far his favourite lover and was treated so well by the other concubines and slaves that she was almost as egotistical as him, and she made no effort to disguise that she felt almost equal to him in status. Still, he let her get away with it.

"I just… I don't know," Cat sighed. "There's just something missing lately. I've tried cats, humans, elves. If this goes on I may have to try a dog."

"Well, I've tried everything, Your Majesty. I'm sorry to disappoint you." He ignored her spiteful tone and gave her a playful kiss. "C'mon baby, let's go on up to the throne hall now. The Council's been banging on about me collecting my gift."

"Gift?"

"Some slave from Britannia. I've told them I'm not interested in starting a war with them but they keep sending this crap over to keep us at bay."

"It's because of your father," said Kristine, dressing slowly as she never really looked forward to these events. It always involved a group of boring Lords and the suchlike dribbling over her and the other girls while the King sat on his throne pretending to be thrilled by all the peace-offerings from all the poor and war-fearing countries around the world. Before, under their previous ruler, they had been a tyrannical nation, taking over all the countries that they could and destroying morale and wealth wherever they went. But the new King couldn't care less about war. If it didn't make him prettier or younger, he didn't feel the need to know about it. Nevertheless, Felisanya's reputation remained and they had to endure the parades of presents fairly often.

"I hope they sent a decent slave this time. The last one was arthritic and half-deaf."

"Oh, no, this one is far worse." The King chuckled to himself and gestured Kristine out to the hallway. "He's a musician!"

King Cat smiled and nodded, disguising his yawns with his robe, as the simpering High Council's figurehead made his announcement. "Your Royal Highness, King Cat, is presented with David Lister of Britannia!" was almost drowned out by fanfare and the King wasn't impressed by the man he saw being dragged in by the Royal Guards. "Whoo, this is posh innit?" the slave exclaimed, surveying the hall.

"Lower your eyes when you're before your superior!" Cat snapped and the slave looked at the floor, grinning. _King __**Cat**__ huh?_ he thought. _His mother couldn't afford a Baby-Name book?_

King Cat observed the slave without much fascination. Stocky build, strange hair matted into little curly dreadlocks, a slight tan to his skin. And not terribly intelligent it seemed. "What's your name again, buddy?" asked the King, in his typical informal manner that made the Lords cringe.

"David Lister, Your Highness." Grin.

"And why did the Queen of Britannia send you?"

"They had to send something and I was just lying around gathering dust, Your Highness."

King Cat's brow furrowed and although he was annoyed by David's disregard for authority, he was slightly amused too. It had been a long time since a person had truly interested him. Still, he had to put on a good show of authority in front of the Lords. "Arnelle! Send him to the 'Waiting Room' until I make up my mind what to do with him." David felt the Guards release his shackles and a cold hand take his arm and lead him out of the hall.


	2. Chapter Two  Kryten

**Chapter Two - Kryten**

"You can look up now, there's no-one important here," said Arnel, letting go of David's arm. David looked all around the corridor as they walked, from the immaculate tiled flooring to the gilded elaborate ceiling and then to Arnel, a lean man with obvious Roman facial features formed into a scowl and a small quiff of curled hair on his head. Angry or not, it was nice to see another human in Felisanya. "Bet this place cost a bomb."

"I wouldn't know. It was built about 400 years ago," Arnel replied and stopped abruptly. "We're here - this is the 'Waiting Room'."

The 'Waiting Room' was a guest room for new slaves and possible-innocents awaiting trial during war-time. Once their fate was decided they were led to their home, or the chopping block. You could hardly say they were mistreated: the room was vast with several sofas, a large circular bed, a walk-in wardrobe, a bath that looked more like a swimming pool and a shower area that could comfortably hold ten people. It was bigger than David's house back in Britannia, and he had been sharing with five other bachelors.

"You'll stay here until the King finds a place for you." David didn't hear a word Arnel said as he ran across the room and jumped onto the bed. "Screw Britannia! Felisanya all the way," he grinned and stretched out on the bed.

"Welcome back, sir," someone said from the doorway. David lifted his head to see an elfman with large ears, no hair and curious black clothing. "You must be Mr. David! Hello, I'm your eunuch," the elfman beamed.

"My… what?"

"Your eunuch. Everyone has a pet eunuch here. My name is Kryten, but the King calls me Krytel. He gives everyone a new pet-name ending with 'el' or 'elle'. Your name will probably be Mr. Daviel."

"I don't want to be called Daviel. My name is David: Dave to my mates. And what do you mean, 'pet'? You can't seriously like being called that!"

"Whatever do you mean?" Kryten beamed again, oblivious it seemed to the idea that he could be anything more than just a pet to a slave.

"Don't worry about Krytel," Arnel sighed. "He loves serving. It's his dream to be of a high enough rank to serve the King in person."

Kryten whimpered, "Oh Mr. Arnel, sir, don't tease me. I know I'll never be good enough."

"Arnel?" said David, "Didn't the King call you Arnelle earlier?"

Arnel scowled again and David wished he'd never brought it up. "As Arnel already ends with an 'el' sound, the King changed it to 'Arnelle'. The 'elle' ending is normally used for girls," Kryten explained.

"Oh…" was all David could say, as he hid yet another grin. "Enough chit-chat though, sirs," said Kryten and he ran over to David with a tray full of delicious foreign fruits and, to David's sheer eternal bliss, hot curries which he ate without hesitation. "Mr. Arnel, let's run a bath for our master. They obviously didn't look after him on the boat trip over."

"Oh don't worry about it," David mumbled, spitting keema naan crumbs on the floor. "I always look like this." Arnel could only frown at the mess as he took Kryten aside. "He is _not_ my master. I'm just the guard."

"Since when have you been a guard, sir?"

"Since the King appointed me as one. Remember – I only serve him. The ranking is him, then me, then you. _That_ over there is not a part of the hierarchy until the King places him in there."

"But the King assigned you to him, sir! He _has_ been placed in the hierarchy. He just doesn't have a mark yet." Kryten rubbed his own mark, a crude branding scar on the left arm depicting a number. He was a V, the lowest ranking. "Whatever his number is, I guarantee I'll be higher," said Arnel. "He is not above me."

"If you say so, sir."


	3. Chapter Three  Cat

**Chapter Three – Cat**

Cat groaned deeply as Kristine rocked on his hips slowly, bringing their lovemaking to its end. "Well?" she ventured, already knowing the answer.

"Fantastic, babe, but-"

"But," she echoed sharply. "Not 'fantastic' enough." Kristine rose and gathered up her clothes from the floor.

"For the last time, babe, I'm not blaming you or any of the other girls. You're all awesome. Heh, especially when you do that thing with… you know…" the King grinned, nudging her with his elbow. Kristine shrugged, flattered more than she would ever care to admit. "I'm sorry, Your Majesty. But when I can't please you I feel like I've failed as your head concubine."

"Hey, c'mon," he whispered, pulling her back onto the bed. "It's just some weird phase. Maybe I'll be…" he gulped, "celibate for a while. Yeah, I'll be celibate for a few weeks and then you can ride me like a pony and because of the break I'll appreciate it more. Hmm… or maybe I should try a centaur next." The King's ideas were always endless and strange.

"A centaur? You'd be better off with another man."

King Cat stared at her and exclaimed, "That _was_ a joke, right?"

"What's wrong with having sex with men? I do it all the time."

"Well yeah but…" the King mumbled to himself, puzzled. Kristine chuckled to herself. She had meant to only pull his leg but he was seriously considering it. This could be fun. "It's all the rage in Europe, you know. And what do you think most people use eunuchs for?"

"But it can't be just any guy. I'd have to trust that no one would ever find out."

"How about Arnel? You've always been close to each other." Kristine left the bed and prepared herself to leave for lunch.

Cat frowned, "Not Arnel. No, it would have to be someone disposable. If it didn't work out then I could get rid of him."

"Kill him?" she gasped. King Cat shook his head vehemently. "Who the hell started that stupid rumour that I kill ex-lovers? You know me – I wouldn't say boo to a goose. Well, I might gnaw on the neck of a chicken or two…" He pulled on his robe and followed Kristine to the doorway. "I tell you what," she said, kissing his neck. "That new slave, David, will scrub up quite well. How about I bring him his lunch and discuss it with him. I'll make sure he knows that he can't refuse."

"David, huh? Daviel… yeah, he seemed cool. If you think this would work then I'll go for it. If it goes well then I could start a trend. Everyone could have a gay slave by the end of the year!"

"Indeed. Well, I'll be back tomorrow with him. Say, seven o'clock?"

"Seven it is. See you later, babe. I don't know why you're so good to me." Cat stepped aside as Kristine opened the door and with one last kiss goodbye, closed it again. She stood by the door for a moment, pinned by the feeling of her heart tearing in half. "You stupid bastard," she whispered into her hand, her voice breaking. "No… stupid _me_. Stupid, _stupid_ me."


	4. Chapter Four Kristine

**Chapter Four - Kristine**

"Lunch!" Kryten called cheerfully from the doorway. David looked up from his game of cards. "Didn't I just have lunch? Those curries and fruit and things."

"Silly Mr. Daviel. That was brunch."

"Smegging hell, you guys invented a meal between breakfast and lunch? How many meals are there each day?" David stopped when he saw Kristine bringing in his lunch tray. "Hel-lo! I remember you from the hall earlier. You stood out a mile from all those other girls."

"Yes," she frowned. "I'm the _King's_ head concubine."

"Smeg. Story of my life," he told a confused Kryten who had obviously never witnessed flirting. He was escorted by Kristine to the door and after a hushed discussion he left her alone with David. "Eat," she politely recommended to him. He didn't need to be told twice to accept free food. "What's up?" he asked.

"I think you should finish eating first."

"You're obviously here to tell me something important and I'd rather just know. If I'm going to lose me head tomorrow then I'd like to know now so I can savour all this grub."

"Oh, you won't be losing your _head_," she smiled. "You'll be losing your virginity. The King wants you for his first male concubine."

David stopped eating. "Wow… didn't give me much warning, did you? Can't I be beheaded instead?"

"You'll be executed if you refuse, yes."

"Well, we having a saying where I come from that fits this situation: Buggered if you do, and buggered if you don't."

Outside the doorway, Kryten pressed against the door listening intently to the conversation. "What's going on?" Kryten jumped at the sound of Arnel's voice and explained enthusiastically that the King had propositioned David. "WHAT?" Arnel yelped, clamping a hand over his mouth immediately after his outburst. "What?!" he repeated more quietly, pushing Kryten aside to listen for himself. All he could hear was Kristine's muffled but serious tone. Kryten's large, pointed elf ears worked far better than his sticky-out human ones. "You're sure?"

"Positive, Mr. Arnel."

"Well… did he reply?"

"Not really," said Kryten, distressed that he could not be of more help to him. Arnel ran a hand through his hair and contemplated the situation carefully. He didn't really like David – well, if Arnel was honest with himself he didn't really like most people – but he wasn't going to give up his cushy new job of being his guard. If David became a concubine then he would be taken away to be protected by the Royal Guard. And Arnel would be back to cleaning and dusting. It was just plain humiliating when he considered his upbringing.

He shook out of his thoughts at the sound of the heavy door sliding open and hitting his foot. "What are you doing?" asked Kristine, knowing full well the answer.

"I'm the guard ma'am. I have to watch David."

"I'm perfectly trustworthy, Arnel. You know that."

"My orders were to trust no-one and suspect everyone, ma'am." He almost spat the 'ma'am'. Kristine shrugged. She never felt the need to bully anyone of a lower rank. It was easy pickings. She much preferred the challenge of thrusting her opinions at those in power. "Daviel will be leaving his room tomorrow evening at seven o'clock for an audience with the King. He won't return until the morning."

"May I ask what could possibly take that long?" said Arnel, trying to hide a smirk.

Kristine smiled sweetly back, "Well, of course _you_ wouldn't know."

"What are we talking about?" whined Kryten, annoyed at being left out of the conversation.

"Nothing, Kryten. Miss Kristine is just being crude."

"You're awfully confident for a slave, Arnelle."

"You're awfully confident for a prostitute, ma'am."

Kryten stood there, his mouth gaping at the two of them. Kristine had been completely knocked back by Arnel's retort, and he seemed a bit shocked by himself as well. Luckily for him, she simply stormed off and he gratefully scuttled back into the Waiting Room.


	5. Chapter Five Arnel

**Chapter Five - Arnel**

"Forgive me Mr. Arnel, but did you completely lose your mind just then?!"

"I know, I know. I don't know what came over me - don't go on about it," Arnel moaned. David munched his food solemnly as they squabbled. "Don't you want to know what she wanted?" he said, desperate for someone to give him support and more preferably a solution.

"We overheard," Kryten said, sheepishly. "So, erm… Good luck!"

"I don't want luck! I want to get out of this!"

"I'm sure it won't be so bad, sir."

"I don't even know the guy. I don't shag anyone I don't know. Not unless I'm drunk." Kryten tried to reassure David that the King would probably allow him to get drunk. "But I'm just not… prepared," David wailed back. "And only practice makes perfect, and who would I practice with?!"

Kryten's line of vision wandered over to Arnel, "Well…"

"No! Absolutely not," said David.

"I concur," Arnel griped to himself quietly.

"But the King _kills_ unworthy lovers. It's a well-documented factual rumour."

Why, why, WHY, David's mind screamed at him. If you hadn't played your guitar in the town square on St. George's day, the Queen would never have shipped you off as a slave as punishment. You wouldn't be in Felisanya on the brink of becoming a rent-boy. "I suppose I don't have much of a choice."

"I do. I'm not getting involved in any of this." Arnel folded his arms defiantly. But David just smiled secretly to himself. "Ah but you see, Arnie, you have to do what I tell you."

"What?"

"You and Kryten are mine, and I can do what I want with you. Or I'll tell the King that you disobeyed me and then it'd be chop-chop for you!" David sliced his hand through the air for emphasis. Arnel stamped his foot like a moody child and let out a short vocal exclamation to sum up his severe dislike for David.

"But the King likes virgin lovers, sir. If he found out what you did, then you would be sentenced to death," Kryten pointed out.

"Yes! Exactly!" Arnel roared in delight. "You'd die either way."

"But you'd go down with me."

"The King would never execute me. And you wouldn't dare turn me in," Arnel growled.

"Try me, mate," David growled in return. Kryten looked on as they stood nose-to-nose, throwing threats at each other. "Well," he mumbled shyly, "they say angry sex is the best sex."

"WE ARE NOT GOING TO HAVE SEX!" Arnel shrieked at him. Kryten burst into tears. "Ah! I didn't mean to…" he began to explain but David pushed him aside and patted the bawling elfman. "He's just trying to help you, you smeg."

"What's a 'smeg'?"

"It's… never mind." David chuckled. Arnel frowned at him, thinKing that he was being mocked. "Come on, tell me."

"I'll just say it's related to the previous convo', and leave it at that." David led Kryten to the bathroom and poured him a glass of water. Arnel followed them, watching David with utmost contempt. Kryten sipped the water demurely until his crying-induced hiccoughs subsided. "Thank you, sir," he said, smiling widely at David.

"No prob, Kryts. We're sorry for fighting. Right, Arnel?"

"Yes…" he answered, noncommittally. David sighed. "Don't worry sir," Kryten beamed at him, "We'll think of something. I only wish I could help but… well, I'm a bit lacking in that department." Arnel had watched them with a mixed feeling. They were looking out for one another, even though they barely knew each other. He couldn't understand it. He'd only ever experienced compassion once before, and that was from the King. It was why he dedicated himself to making the King happy. Yes… he had almost forgotten that.

"I'll do it," he sighed. Kryten and David stared at him. "Seriously?" David asked.

"But not because I want to!"

David grinned, "I would never, ever imply that."

"It's because of the King. He's my master and it's my job to make him happy. And if having you for a lover makes him happy then so be it."

"Someone's got a master-complex, eh?" David whispered to Kryten. Arnel didn't snap at him for the remark. He just stood there in his own quiet reverie.


End file.
